For Once, The Underworld Doesn't Seem So Bad!
by IEatTragicOranges4Breakfast
Summary: Annabeth and Percy died, after living a life above. Now, in elysium, Percy thinks back on his past life, thinking, Hey, the Underworld doesn't seem so bad! One-Shot, but may be extended.


**Gee, I'm writing lots of one shots! Well I'm bored of waiting for my friend to update our story… And if you want me to make this story longer, I'll see what I can do! Not like I got much else to do. Well, here the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is totally unnecessary…. I'm a girl!**

Percy's POV

I thought seeing Elysium from afar was good enough to paradise.

But now I'm there forever.

Why?

Because I died. How?

That's a story for later. Annabeth and I died. That's all that matters. But we both made Elysium. I'm a little confused about that. I didn't die heroically, I died a normal death. Well, as normal as a death can get when you're a demigod.

Annabeth says it's because I was the hero of Olympus, and she was involved in the achievement. But that was 20 years ago!

Yeah, I said 20 years.

Annabeth and I got married when we were alive, but we got married when we were younger, since we didn't expect to live so long. We got married when we were 19. It was the happiest moment of my life. We had it in Camp, and they invited our mortal parents to come to the ceremony. Even Clarisse came, which was a bit surprising. She got married to Chris, by the way.

Anyways, she walked down the isle in a short, gray silk dress. I was dressed in a sea green tux, which reminded me a bit too much of the Sea of Monsters, on the Cyclops's island.

We said out vows, and kissed, officially becoming Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. I will never forget that day.

We also had two kids, Jace and Alec. Both boys, twins. They were our pride and joy. They still are. Both of them are 19. We left them so young, but at least they both go year round at Camp, until they find a good collage.

We lived a happy life as a family, living in a cozy home in Camp Half-Blood. We had a house on one of the hill, right behind the border. No monsters ever came, but we kept a close eye on Jace and Alec.

Now for the death… We died when a Hydra somehow got through the borders, and was able to burn our house. We got Alec and Jace out of the burning house, but Annabeth didn't have heat resistance, like me. She died, and I died with her, our home our final resting place. Not a bad way to die, if you ask me. But I do feel bad for leaving the kids alone. They sobbed over our scorched bodies for days.

But we made Elysium. It's awesome here! There's a coliseum for sword fights, free food and drinks for the dead, which is odd, since we don't need to eat, large mansions for all heroes, designed to our liking, and we could visit the upper world all we wanted! We were also whatever age we wanted, so we chose 16, the age we were when we saved Olympus in the nick of time.

"Hello? Earth to Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth waved her hand in my face. "Did you die again?" She teased.

"Very funny!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on! Luke's waiting!"

"Aw, dang it!" I had totally forgotten that we had Luke coming over. I jumped up and grabbed a jacket. It was as if we never died.

We ran out of our bedroom and into the living room, where Luke was sitting.

"Hey Perce!" Luke greeted, shaking my hand. He hugged Annabeth as we sat down on the couch. "How've things been?"

"Just great! I'm still designing Olympus, and who knew I would have to design so much!" Annabeth sighed, "Not that I'm complaining." she added. We all laughed.

"Good! Say, Percy, sword fight me later? Coliseum, eight 'o' clock sharp. If you accept." Luke challenged with a smirk. I smirked back at him.

"You're on!"

Three hours later, we found ourselves battling each other, in the middle of the Greek coliseum, with millions of souls cheering. Our faces were drenched in ghostly perspiration.

Maybe being dead wasn't so bad after all.

**Ack! Such a shorty…. but as I said, you can request a longer story. If you don't want this to be a one shot, tell me. Anyways….. REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
